It is well known in the prior art to provide either a rigid fork or a suspension fork to house the front tire of a two wheel bicycle or three wheel tricycle. These prior art fork devices can be classified into a number of different types.
A first type is a rigid fork giving the bicycle a rigid platform to mount the front tire. The effect of this rigid platform means that the bicycle has a uniform front to rear geometry in all riding conditions.
Another type is a suspension fork giving the bicycle still a uniform front to rear geometry. The effect of the suspension fork comes in to play over rough terrain experienced between the front and rear tires. The front suspension fork assembly helps absorb the rough terrain with the aid of springs located inside telescopically mated tubes of the fork.
The second type can be further classified according to whether the fork can be adjusted to vary the amount of absorption the suspension can provided, which is some cases may be reduced to zero, thereby effectively making the adjustable suspension fork a rigid suspension-less fork of the first type. The variable shock absorption does not change the normal default front to rear geometry of the bike.
Applicant has developed a new and unique variable height infinitely adjustable fork adaptable to various wheel sizes, with advantageous features not disclosed or suggested by the rigid and suspension forks of the prior art.